


Our District 9

by MatokiAndShadowhunters



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Author is lazy, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow To Update, Yang Taeseon and Yang Jeongin are brothers in this, they're all werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatokiAndShadowhunters/pseuds/MatokiAndShadowhunters
Summary: Yang Jeongin belonged to a pack of wolves led by his older brother Taeseon in the 10th District, when one night hunters decided to attack the District 10 pack, Jeongin and Kangmin escape the attack and leave district 10 to find help, they run to District 9 in hopes that one of the packs will help.





	1. Jeongin and Kangmin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my first fic on this site, I've been sitting on this idea for a year but didn't know if I should write it or not but i thought screw it I will. This is mainly a stray kids and TRCNG fic but maybe other groups will make an appearance I'm not sure yet, I write what comes to my mind then and there so the story will be slow to update I will try not to take to long in updating though. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope it doesn't suck to bad.

Screams, shouts, growls and the smell of blood both wolf and human alike woke up Jeongin from his sleep. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his window where in the dim light of the moon he saw the carnage; hunters had found the pack and was now attacking the pack he could make out his older brother Taeseon in the middle of the fray taking on three hunters at once. The bigger and more well-built of the two brothers making it look easy though Jeongin could see the blood matting his beige fur both his and the hunters. Another wolf shorter but just as stocky started helping Taeseon in taking down the hunters, he recognised the wolf as Jihun, Taeseon’s right hand man. He saw a few other members of the pack race out of the mansion and fight, the bedroom door flung open and Jeongin turned around completely on the defence.

Ready to fight for his life if need be, but the person who opened his door wasn’t a hunter but rather a member of the pack; Jisung the slim blond looked panicked he ran over to Jeongin and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the bedroom. Jeongin might be taller and broader than the platinum blond but Jisung was stronger. “Jisung what’s happening?” He asked the other wolf “hunters” was all he said they ran down the hallways of the mansion, adrenaline rushing through their veins Jeongin could hear the palpitations of his heart in his ears. They raced down the stairs where they could see that some hunters had infiltrated their home, Hayoung, Hyunwoo and Wooyeop were taking care of those hunters. ‘_you two get Kangmin and find Hakmin and get the hell out of here_’ Hayoung said through the packs mental bond. As the brown agouti wolf clamped his jaws down on the neck of the hunter, he was fighting viciously severing the man’s spinal cord and ripping his throat out.

Obeying the second oldest orders they raced down to the basement to where Kangmin would be. The youngest member of the pack often hid down in the basement, they found him cowering under the stairs. “Hyung’s what’s going on?” Kangmin asked “hunters have found us” Jeongin told the youngest in the pack. Jisung helped Kangmin up and they escaped the basement. They decided it would be safer for them to escape through the back door then the front. They met Siwoo and Hohyeon at the kitchen who was guarding the back door Siwoo opened the backdoor before rushing them through. The door shut but not before they heard shouts from the hunters and growls from Hohyeon. With tears in their eyes the three wolves ran down the porch stairs and into the forest backing the mansion. Jeongin made Kangmin run in front of him and Jisung was behind him, they heard Jisung yell in pain and they stopped Jisung was on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. Jeongin moved to pick him up but Jisung stopped him. “No go to Hakmin, I’ll hold them off” he ordered them before changing into his wolf form, Jisung was the prettiest wolf in the pack, fur soft and white like the first snow fall he also had the sharpest green eyes in the pack bright and pale like polished jade. Jeongin pushed Kangmin into running again wincing when they heard bones snap and cries of pain by the hunters.

They found Hakmin not long after, “where’s Jisung?” He asked them “Jisung got shot with an arrow while we were running to find you, he told us to leave him that he would hold them off while we ran to get you” Jeongin said Hakmin closed his eyes and let out a sigh “ok the plans have changed, Jeongin and Kangmin you two will run northwest and keep going until you find the river, you need to cross it and keep running until you find the nearest pack and tell them what happened ask for help, you’ll no longer be in District 10 though you’ll be in District 9, so you need to be careful” Hakmin told them they nodded “where are you going Hyung?” Kangmin asked “I’m going back for Jisung” was all he said they both nodded. Jisung and Hakmin are a mated pair and the only mated pair in the pack, Hakmin changed into his wolf form and started legging it to help his mate. Jeongin and Kangmin watched the tall slender dark grey wolf disappear.

“Come on Kangmin we better get going” Jeongin told Kangmin who nodded his tears now dried and he a forlorn expression on his face. The two young wolves thought it was best to change into their wolf forms so they could run without hassle. They came to the river after an hour of running, the river acted like a border separating the 9th and 10th districts. They quickly drank from the river and crossed it, hoping to high heavens that there were no packs out tonight patrolling, as both were too tired to fight. They didn’t stop running until dawn broke and when Kangmin all but collapsed, Jeongin decided that they should rest for now. While he collapsed, Kangmin changed back into his human form his pyjamas torn in areas, Jeongin still in wolf form moved and laid down next to the young wolf warming him from the early morning chill.

He tried to watch over him, but exhaustion won in the end and he fell asleep.

The next time he was awoken was by deep snuffling and a wet nose sniffing him he opened a green eye was met by a liver coloured wolf with light amber eyes. Jeongin immediately went on the defensive he started growling at the other wolf in order to protect the still passed out wolf. The other wolf tilted his head and looked at him, “whoa easy there, we don’t mean to harm you” came another voice a human voice he turned from the other wolf for a moment and was met with three other wolves though one was in human form. The other two wolves, a short yet muscular black wolf with glowing orange eyes and a taller and slightly thinner yet still muscular chocolate brown wolf who had deep amber eyes. The black wolf was defensive too he was growling low in his throat at Jeongin. The other wolf was quiet and watching everything. The wolf in his human form had his hands up and seemed kind but Jeongin didn’t trust him just yet. “We won’t hurt either of you, it’s okay” he said in a calming voice, the man obviously the alpha reminded Jeongin of his brother with his calming voice and aura. He remembered what Hakmin told him to find another pack to help. He changed into his human form still exhausted and weak from running he started gently swaying the change didn’t help his dizziness, “please help us” was all he said before collapsing. He briefly was aware of arms catching him before he finally succumbed to sleep.


	2. Jisung and Hakmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, I couldn't help myself the chapter is a bit short as I'm not feeling well and couldn't really focus that well so sorry if the quality is bad, enjoy

Hakmin had one thought and one thought only, get to Jisung in time he needed to get to Jisung in time. He ran as fast as he could, when he saw his mate fighting two hunters, the bodies of two other hunters lay dead. Hakmin launched himself at the nearest hunter knocking them both to the ground and before the hunter could stand up Hakmin was on the human tearing his throat out.

Jisung was struggling in fighting the last hunter, he was aware of the blood he lost, the arrow was still in his shoulder and he was getting dizzy. He felt an intense pain in his side he whimpered out in pain, the hunter removed the knife before pushing it in, stabbing him again.

His mates pained whimpers broke Hakmin out of his feral rage he turned around and saw the hunter remove the knife from Jisung’s side before stabbing him again. If he was angry beforehand, now he was furious, he let out a snarl at the hunter who turned around with the knife still in his hands blade stained the blood of Jisung.

The hunter tried to move in on Hakmin and stab him but Hakmin dodged the attack and clamped his jaws around the hunter’s wrist, relishing in the pained screams of the hunter. The knife fell to the floor next to the hunter’s feet amidst the struggle, the hunter kneed Hakmin making the wolf release him.

Hakmin heard a familiar howl and knew backup was coming, he moved away from the hunter and two wolves one light grey and a reddish-brown jumped on the hunter and started attacking him. Once the hunter was finally dead, he made his way to his mate, Jisung had turned back in the process was kneeling on the ground uninjured arm holding his side which was bleeding.

Siwoo changed back and took his shirt off using the ripped shirt as a makeshift bandage, Hakmin turned back as well and helped Siwoo in slowly walk Jisung back to the house. Hohyeon following them in wolf form, “where’s Jeongin and Kangmin?” Jisung asked weakly he winced when he stumbled on a rock. “I sent them down a path that led to District 9 hopefully they’re safe and another pack can back us up” Hakmin told him Jisung nodded struggling to keep his eyes open. “They were the last hunters” Siwoo told them as they entered the mansion “Wooyeop, Jisung is hurt pretty badly” Hakmin called out upon seeing the medical wolf, the dark red-haired man nodded and brought Jisung to a little room off the kitchen.

“Hakmin I need to talk to you” Jihun called out, Hakmin was torn he didn’t want to leave Jisung, but he didn’t want to disobey Jihun. “Go, I’m not going anywhere” Jisung told him with a weary smile Hakmin nodded and left Wooyeop to tend to Jisung. He walked out to the foyer where a few members of the pack were. “The hunters took Taeseon” Jihun said to the remaining pack members. “What are we going to do now?” Hyunwoo asked Jihun, who sighed and turned to Hakmin. “We hope that Jeongin and Kangmin can find help, but for now we recover, and we plan” was all Jihun said before leaving the foyer to go upstairs to his room.

The others left for their rooms, all except for Hakmin he went back to where Jisung and Wooyeop were. Jisung was fast asleep, he was bandaged and Wooyeop standing at the door. “How serious is it?” He asked Hakmin, Hakmin sighed and sat at the kitchen counter while the other made tea. “Taeseon has been captured, I sent Jeongin and Kangmin away to find help, though I secretly think Jihun dislikes that I did that” he told Wooyeop he nodded and placed a mug of tea in front of Hakmin. “Be grateful you did, just imagine what would’ve happened if Jeongin and Kangmin knew that Taeseon has been captured, Kangmin practically worships Taeseon, and Jeongin that is his brother, Jeongin would be pissed off and would create a suicidal plan to try to bring Taeseon back resulting in their death” Wooyeop told Hakmin who nodded.

The tea helped settle his stomach and nerves, Wooyeop then bid his farewell and retired to his room across the hall. Hakmin placed his finished mug in the sink before walking into that little room where Jisung was. He changed back to his wolf form and laid down in front of the door knowing that if anyone tried to come in to hurt him, they would have to go through him first.

Jisung woke up in the middle of the night in pain he was in Wooyeop’s room that he uses to heal the pack members. He felt a soft nudge and a wet nose batting his hand, he looked down and saw Hakmin looking at him, “I’m fine” Jisung whispered reassuring his mate gently running his fingers through the thick and course fur. “Thank you for having my back” he said, Hakmin turned back and sat crossed legged next to the bed grabbing Jisung’s hand “always” he told him giving him a soft smile which Jisung returned.

With that they both fell asleep.

The next morning Jisung woke up alone, he sat up wincing from the pain from his shoulder and side. He noticed clean clothes on the end of the bed, he changed into them and walked out of the room. Only to notice that he was alone in the house before he could fully panic, he noticed a note by the front door.

_Jisung,_

_I sent Hakmin, Hohyeon and Siwoo to track Taeseon’s scent, the other’s including myself are patrolling the area around the house. We’ll be gone all day, don’t try to exert yourself._

_Jihun_

He sighed and decided to take a bath to wash off the grime and sorrow of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, the next chapter will be Taeseon's which is the one that will probably take the longest to write.


End file.
